User talk:Karina nicole chappell
=2012= Welcome Hi, welcome to Bob's Burgers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Karina nicole chappell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Startug (Talk) 02:19, June 18, 2012 Stop it with the crap picture Seriously, you need to stop posting shuit picture that has nothing to do with Bobs Burgers on this wiki. You literally posted about 800 unnessessary picture on this wiki that will take forever to get rid of.. If you not contributing to this wiki, I suggest for you to get out of Bob's Burger Wiki and go back to Gay Pre-teen Shows Wiki. Oogaman (talk) 16:40, August 6, 2012 (UTC) You have to realize that there is a limit on the amount of pictures u can post on this wiki. Having a few pictures on ur User page is alright if its just about 5 pictures or so, but if you add 800 PICTURES!!! thats another story... It's going to take forever getting rid of the unneeded pictures u've posted on this wiki and made it a harder job for the admins. I know that you just want to decorate ur userpage but there is a limit on pictures. Oogaman's Comments :I'll be honest. He's right, and you really need to limit yourself on the pictures. If you don't pick just five-to-ten pictures to keep on your page, I will have to delete all of them from the page, and if it persists, I will have to block you. You've contributed little to nothing here, and this "mean troll" has actually been very helpful for the wiki over the last few months. If I was to quit, he'd be the new administrator. You don't know how to edit Wikia pages yet, and I don't blame you. Please, I need you to go look up tutorials on what is contributing, not spamming your wall with pre-teen show pictures. I am not trying to sound mean, but I am very firm on what content on the wiki is submitted here. Thanks. :-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head wiki administrator. 22:46, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Since you didn't take any responsibility within the last few days, I regret that I have to inform you that have taken all of them down. You may take a few back to your page, but only a few, and since you're inexperienced with Wiki editing, I recommend you look up on how it works. This is not a fan site, this is merely a site edited by fans to build a database built on information about Bob's Burgers. A few pictures on a profile is fine, but hundreds is just the wrong idea, and I don't blame Oogaman's concern for it. I'm not taking sides, but I had been thinking about what to do about the situation. Thank you for reading. If you decide to become disrespectful and attempt to be a threat to the site, I will block you. If you act like an adult and accept this, then I will be willing to shake hands and gladly call you a pupil if you want me to help you learn how to become an editor at this site. Thank you. -Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head wiki administrator. 18:51, August 11, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Eclare Woah.... Eclare in elis room.jpg Eclare 143.jpg Eclare misfists sandwich!!.gif Eclare misfits 8.gif Eclare misfits 7.gif Eclare misfits 6.gif Eclare misfits 45.gif Eclare misfits 3.gif Eclare misfits 2.gif Eclare misfits 1.gif Eclare eli cares about clare.gif Eclare love 3.gif Eclare love 2.gif Eclare love 4.gif Eclare love 1.gif Eclare1.gif Eclare library kiss 3.gif Eclare library kiss 2.gif Eclare library kiss 1.gif Eclare eli holding clares waist.jpg Eclare in class 2.gif Eclare in class 1.gif Eclare hugs.gif Eclare date 2.gif Eclare date 1.gif ECLARE LOVE.jpg ECLARE AWWW.jpg Eclaree.jpg ECLARE! ;) XD.png Eclare:).jpg Eclare kisss.gif ! eclare.png Eclare loverr.jpg ECLARE! ;).png Eclare kiss.gif Eclare.jpg What do all these images you uploaded have to do with Bob's Burgers? Really inconveniences doing a search. +Y 18:30, November 26, 2013 (UTC)